Free me, Please
by kate castle katic
Summary: What happens when a very pregnant JJ gets arrested? First ever fanfiction. I would appreciate any form of constructive critique. *I'm french so sorry if it's not coherent.
1. Chapter 1

JJ and Emily had been happily married for over two years now and everything was going smoothly. JJ was on her third trimester of pregnancy. They were both really excited to meet their baby girl.

Emily was away on her last case before their daughter's birth. JJ being 8/2 months pregnant means that she's been on maternity leave for two weeks and god knows how much she misses her wife.

She was sitting on the when all of a sudden the door exploded. Startled she flew from her position and stumbled to her feet. She felt two hands grabbing hers and then the cold metal of cuffs being tied around her small wrists. She was then pushed to her knees and had to scream for whoever was behind, not to push her flat on the floor. She soon realized what was happening when she saw the FBI van outside the house.

- _ **Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss, you are under arrest for corruption of an agent and fraternization with a fellow team member. You have the right to remain silent everything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right the consult an attorney if you can't afford one; one will be afforded for you. Do you understand the rights I just read to you?**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-Miss do you understand those rights?**_

 _ **-Yes… yes I did.**_

 _ **-Good. Now get up!**_ He pulled her to her feet with such force that she felt her shoulder pop.

 _ **-Walk bitch!**_ He pushed her to make her move forward.

 _-What you're doing is illegal._

 _ **-Shut up bitch or I'll have to kick the hell out of you dyke.**_

Shaken up, JJ didn't say another word. However when they reached the van, he "accidentally" kicked her head on the car door and she fell unconscious in the car.

Alone with the unconscious pregnant agent in the back of the big van, the man started rambling:

 _ **-Those women are worth nothing. They think they can do man's jobs but they just can't. I'll show her what it's like when you take a place that's not yours. And with her dyke of a "wife" she thinks she is safe. Huh. They're all just the same.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys. Thanks for the advices you gave me. I'll try to use it in my advantage but please, keep in mind the this is my first story. Here we go hope you'll enjoy._

Chapter 2.

* * *

Pulling up in the FBI's back parking, he took the unconscious pregnant woman inside the building and put her in an interrogation room without acknowledging the blood between her legs.

Thirty minutes later, JJ woke up to a pounding pain to her lower abdomen and she immediately knew something was wrong with her daughter. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt a stinging pain in her belly. The only thing she could do now was pray. She prayed for her baby girl to be okay and for her wife to be with her.

The agent that arrested her barreled into the room yelling at her to shut up or he'd shut her up. JJ knew that this was completely and utterly illegal.

 _ **-I want my lawyer**_. She tried so hard to keep the fear out of her voice and sound intimidating but panic overtook her mind and body. She just sounded so vulnerable to him. He loved it.

 _ **-I told you to shut up you lesbian bitch.**_

 _ **-Oh so that's your problem with me right? It's fact that even though I'm a woman I attract more girls than you do?**_ She bit her tongue afterwards trying to keep her attitude at bay.

Enraged by her pretentious (but true) statement, Lewis lunged forward, pinning her to the floor and started beating her face.

She heard it once. She heard the most beautiful sound in the world. She didn't believe her ears at first. She couldn't. Not with the pain she felt on her face and in her abdomen.

When Emily Elizabeth Jareau-Prentiss opened the door to one of the interrogation room in the FBI building, she saw her worst nightmare: her wife and kid attacked by someone.

Jumping into action, she forced the man off of her bleeding wife. Pushing him aside for the team to take care of. Kneeling beside JJ she said:

 _ **-Jennifer, baby I'm so sorry, I should have been there. I should have protected you. I'm sorry baby.**_

 _ **-Honey. None of this is your fault. I love you so much but right I need you to take me to the hospital please.**_

Right then Emily understood that something must be wrong with the baby because she knew that JJ would never ask for the hospital herself. It was already hard convincing her to go when she was hurt so for her to ask was a damned miracle.

 _ **-Is something wrong with the munchkin?**_ Smiling at her wife's term of endearment towards their daughter, JJ tried to answer without exaggerating anything.

 _ **-Since he knocked me out, I've been feeling these sharp pains way more hurtful than contractions and I think I'm blee…aah aahh.**_ Looking up into worried brown eyes, she started freacking out. _**Em.. something is really wrong. The baby. I'm sure it's dying. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry I-**_

 _ **-Baby! Honey I don't hate you I swear. Now we need to take you take the hospital to make sure you're both okay. Everything is gonna turn out just fine okay?**_

 _ **-You don't know that. I've been bleeding. And I'm so sorry. I know it was your last egg and I just killed it. Please don't hate me..**_

 _ **-Honey this is not your fault okay? Now the faster we get you to the hospital, the more chances of you being okay. Do you think you can walk?**_

 _ **-Ye… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh.**_

* * *

 _Here we go. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought about it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys I'm posting my new chapter. I am sorry it took me so long but I had internet problem. Here we go. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 3.

Having lost her ego when the baby was brought up, she shook her head no and let Morgan carry her.

Doing so, Morgan asked JJ if she wanted him to "take care of Lewis" for her. Unfortunately for him, she turned down the offer not wanting him to get in trouble too.

They arrived at the hospital to get JJ checked out but the second she got out of her seat and on her feet she fainted surprising and scaring everyone.

Reacting quickly, Morgan picked her up again and brought her inside the building.

The second they were through the doors Emily became hysteric screaming for a doctor and running at the same time. Three nurses came and took JJ away to assess her injuries.

What seemed to Emily like days (but in reality was just half an hour) later, a nurse came out the double doors to talk to them:

 _ **-Family for Jennifer Jareau?**_

 _ **-That's us.**_ Said Emily getting up.

 _ **-Are you family?**_ She said annoyed at the agent in front of her.

 _ **-I'm her wife.**_ Upon hearing those four words, the nurse's expression turned to disgust.

 _ **-Your friend is being attended to by doctors Montgomery and Bailey.**_ She said this and left before Emily had the chance to talk.

Two hours later, Emily was still waiting for said doctors to come and explain her wife's situation.

The team had left a half hour prior to investigate on Lewis and why he would do this to their pregnant agent. Their sister.

Emily hadn't prayed since her abortion but right now it was the only thing she could think of to help her wife. So she prayed; she prayed for her wife, for her kid, she prayed to every single god that would listen because that's all she could do. Pray.

It was another half hour before another set of footsteps approached but after three hours of deception she didn't have the courage to even lift her head. She was too emotionally drained to even try that.

* * *

When Dr Addison Montgomery-Forbes entered the waiting room of the hospital the first thing she saw was a broken woman.

 _ **-Are you here for Jennifer Jareau?**_ Shooting up faster than lightening, Emily stood in front of the doctor anxiously waiting for the news that could either make her life whole again or destroy it completely.

 _ **-Yes I'm her wife. Are they okay?**_

 _ **-Well mrs Jareau suffered a minor placenta disruption which is what caused the bleeding. She is now awake and asking for you. You should also know that your daughter has been delivered and that she too is okay. Congratulation…mommy.**_

To say that Emily was shocked is an understatement. Her wife and daughter were fine…she was a mother…she had a daughter…she…And she fainted.

* * *

 _Here we go. This could be the end or I could keep going for a few chapters. Your_


End file.
